Sunkissed
by Skysonurhead
Summary: A dreaded criminal. A war hero. A hokage with a dark secret buried. When one of them decides to quit, all hell breaks lose as confessions, truths and discoveries come shuffling out like cards out of a deck.Will a simple wish change things? Or will acceptance of change will be the final choice for them? Naruto, Sakura, NaruSaku, Sasuke, Dark and Tragic. Final Chapter Added! RnR.
1. Chapter 1

She walked along the woods, silent, sombre, lost in the maze of her thoughts. The cool, calm summer wind ruffled her beautiful pink hair, which ostensibly she had to settle every few moments.

Konoha was going through a very dark phase. There were wars, politics and un-controlled chaos everywhere. You could say it was due to a weak hokage? But Sakura knew better. Sasuke had been good at his work, along with his wife. They had moulded and solidified Konoha's status as a supreme ninja country in the recent years.

However, with growing power, the number of allies you have becomes inversely proportional. And the opposite goes for your enemies. Many of the loyal friends had turned foe in no time, all because, power. The one thing that once banded them, now was the reason for the disbanding. Some were still there, albeit as strangers. Maybe their loyalty for their motherland was more than their need for power. But still, if you thought, it was something that couldn't be ignored. Sasuke had been very strict in his policies. In his quest to make Konoha stand out from the rest, he had chosen nothing but the best people in the administration. That included his wife, who was responsible for all the strategic operations for events like war and attacks. Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura once hated her. No she loathed her. According to her, Hinata was… a nobody, someone who didn't deserve shit. But Sasuke had thought otherwise. Maybe that's why he had chosen her his bride, and assigned her the most important position in Konoha's defence.

Sakura sighed.

She did not hate Hinata anymore. Well, Because Hinata had lived up to her husband's expectations. From a timid, shy and clueless girl, she had turned into a storm warrior. The elegant feats of Konoha army that fought wars under her were proof. And likewise, with time, Sakura had learnt to think over things instead of blindly going over them without any clue. She was an independent warrior. She had her way with things unless she was provoked to stop. No one could deny her contribution to Konoha. There were always silent rumours of being more powerful than Sasuke and the entire government combined, but she had never paid any heed to such talks.

But one thing. One name and one man.

It made her blood boil. The once heart throb of Konoha, the one touted to be the saviour. The one who had turned rogue.

The one, and only.

She knew he was right in his way when he was denied the hokage-ship. He had fought for them. Almost gave up his life. Most of all, he had given them Sasuke. But, in return, all he had got was betrayal. One simple sentence had dashed all his dreams.

" _ **I am sorry Naruto. You can't be the Hokage. People don't think you are capable enough."**_

" _ **But why!? Haven't I done anything for them?"**_

" _ **The decision has been made. And this court stands by it. Hokage-ship is something you earn. Your contributions to Konoha can never be forgotten. But the state at present in which the country is in, it needs strong, committed leadership. And that can only be brought when we have dynamic leaders. Leaders whose clan reek of victory, the people of which symbolize valour. Not you Naruto. Your fear is way too much for people and government to overcome."**_

" _ **But…"**_

" _ **The house has made it's decision. Sasuke Uchiha will be sworn in as the new Hokage."**_

That was the last time Sakura had seen him cry. He had her sympathy, but not her companionship. Although she knew she was being blind in supporting Sasuke, a corner of her heart knew what was right. Naruto was not ready. Being in a battle field and debating in the parliament were different and clearly not his things.

But he had snapped.

A jilted lover, a betrayed comrade, a back stabbed warrior. If he could control just one of those dying personas inside him. He couldn't. He let them take over himself and turned out to be one of the baddest hit machine the Ninja countries had ever seen.

With time, Sakura had come to hate him. So did he. Because they were Alike. Independent. Strong. Agile. She was the only one who could tackle him, as only she knew of his weakness and vulnerabilities. He on the other hand, had a long deep hidden grudge against her, which had turned into a mental gangrene, constantly pushing him into a state of turmoil.

"Even if you were not the Hokage, you still meant a lot to people; it was just about the perception that needed to be changed, Naruto. Not the person" She said, as if he was standing there and then.

Sakura realized she had reached the lake. Taking in the wide deep view of the region, she decided she could take out a couple of minutes to relax and meditate.

Taking off her sandals, she dipped her toe into the cool liquid, immersing herself in the sweet sensation.

"Cool, isn't it?"

" ve…"

The head that had turned towards the voice with a smile had now a shocked demeanour plastered.

There he was. Big, bulky and with his usual smile.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE…" She yelled as she tried lifting her feet out of the water.

"Shhhhh! Do not bother…." He said as a red aura emerged from his palms and engulfed Sakura's legs, which jammed her feet there and then.

"LEAVE! WHAT.." She yelled.

"Shhh.. I am not here to fight Sakura, really." His tone was calm and composed.

"THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN IN KONOHA" She yelled, all the while trying to free her legs.

He was silent. Then he looked down and let go of the grip.

Sakura immediately pulled out of the water and made a fist to hit him in the face.

He didn't budge. Sakura's punch was so close to his face. Yet, he didn't budge.

"C'mon. Hit me Sakura. Why did you stop?" He asked, serenity and calmness like never before.

Sakura finally calmed down. It was as if something still, albeit a little was between them that made them understand each other.

"Why are you here?" She asked, without looking at him, arms crossed.

He was making swirls in the water, sitting on his knees. He did that for a while, as Sakura kept peeping secretly.

Then he stopped, as if a thought had crossed his mind. Raising his head, he smiled.

"I've decided to surrender. Its enough. I am ready for my trial"

 _ **To be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Her arms flew wide open, just like her mouth. She did not JUST hear that.

"What.."

He smiled. "Yeah. You heard it right. I've had enough. It's time either I am hanged or imprisoned."

He paused. Then, with a very serious look, he continued "I can't do this anymore Sakura. I am tired."

A moment of silence passed between them, with Sakura never letting him go of her gaze. His actions were not too different, albeit his notions were.

"If this is some of your dirty tricks…" She finally broke the silence.

"It's not" He interrupted. "I haven't done anything for the past one year. And I don't intend to. I am ready to face my karma."

That hit Sakura hard. She remembered now. They were meeting after one year. And now, when she noticed, his appearance had also changed a lot. He was not bearded. His heavy armoured clothing had been replaced with a long white robe. His hair were short, up to his neck, just like they were in his youth. He seemed every bit of his reflection from the early years.

He stood up, placing his hands inside his pocket. That forced Sakura to go into a stance.

He smiled, again. And very carefully pulled out a jar from his pocket. "You can have this. It will make you believe" And he held it forward for Sakura to take.

With shaking palms, she took it, her eyes never leaving him. He, as usual, smiled. Finally, she examined the jar. It was Red, with something black moving. Turning it around to another side, she saw a pair of eyes.

And then those eyes blinked.

The sudden shock almost made her drop the jar, and slipping on to the wet stone. She saw it, very slowly, the jar almost going down on the ground, and her momentarily lifeless body being pulled by gravity. But then, he moved.

The next thing she knew, she was held by him, by her waist. His other arm carrying the ubiquitous jar.

Silence defined the moment. She was lost into his ocean deep azures. The ones she had admired back then. He was lost in the serenity of that face. That one face, for which he had lived. Died. And still lived.

Their brief rendezvous was interrupted by a gust of wind. Startled and blushing, they both decided to let go.

"Gosh Sakura chan! You almost freed the kyuubi…"

The world stopped right there and then for Sakura. She did not just hear it.

"What did you just say?!" She asked, shaking.

"Yeah. It's the kyuubi. I got rid of it and trapped it into this. I am pretty much useless now." He grinned. "Here. Now don't drop it please?!" He said, handing her the jar once again.

Hey eyes went from the jar to his face. Now. She knew then.

"KUWEMASKA" She yelled as she threw the jar high up in the air, which Naruto stared at horrifically. The next moment he knew, he was engulfed in a momentarily green glow.

"Sakura! What…" He yelled, before being zapped in strong jolts of electricity.

…

"Hey! Hey!"

Groggily, He woke up. He was still alive, but his head spun.

"Sakura chan! What..The…Fuck..Was…That" He said, taking his head in his arms.

"So you are not lying..That jutsu was strong enough to remove any jutsu that might have been there" she said, pointing to his face.

"Any more tests?!" He yelled, and Sakura was instantly reminded of the kid Naruto.

Composing herself, she stood up. "In my house. 30 minutes." She yelled before disappearing into forest.

….

Naruto quietly sipped on the tea, like a small kid who was in the presence of some very strict adult.

"You don't need to pretend Naruto. Be normal." Sakura said, irritatingly.

Naruto sighed. "I know it is hard for you to believe. But that's the truth; nature has shown me her wrath, and now even if I want, I can't go back to be what I was."

Sakura gave him a questioning look, to which he stood up, and went to the window. Lifting the blinds and taking in the view, he was reminded of that fateful day.

 _ **Naruto was in an unknown place. Like always, his instincts had told him that this might be a good place to train. He felt he was getting rusty and needed to improve his techniques. The hill with its rocky terrains and swaying trees made it a perfect ambience for training. The rain just added to the flavour.**_

 _ **Hours later, he was sweaty, tired and exhausted. 6 hours. After a long time he had pushed himself to almost the brink. Exasperated, he threw a ki blast at a nearby mountain blindly and watched in awe as it broke and crumbled onto the little girl who was taking shelter there.**_

 _ **Naruto was filled with horror. In his rage he hadn't notice that someone could be present nearby. With lightning speed, he jumped from one terrain to another, until he finally reached the girl who was on the verge of getting crushed.**_

" _ **YOU!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yelled, using all his strength to support the large boulder from falling.**_

" _ **i..i.. I came to collect some soil.." The little girl squeaked.**_

" _ **WHAT SOIL?!" He yelled again, trying with all his might to prevent the boulder from crushing them both.**_

 _ **The little girl opened her palms, and Naruto saw some crushed soil.**_

" _ **WELL GIRL NOW RUN!" He screamed. The boulder was getting heavy.**_

" _ **bb..but you…" She squealed.**_

" _ **I SAID RUN! OR WE WILL BOTH BE CRUSHED!" He screamed, with his eyes wide.**_

 _ **His scream made the girl lose her wit. Dropping the soil, she ran, not once looking back.**_

" _ **Thank he…AHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **The minute particles of the soil somehow made their way into his eyes, creating a sensation of intense burning. As he struggled to open his eyes, the wet soil underneath his feet betrayed him, and he soon found himself falling into an abyss before his very own deed was unleashed on him.**_

Silence engulfed the atmosphere in the room.

"So.. in the world did you…" She was at a complete loss of words.

"Survived?" He laughed, without looking at her, then continued "It would have been better had I died. But no, maybe I had one chance to repent" He turned around " I can't see from my left eye, I have problems sleeping on my back, I lost one kidney and my digestive system is fucked up."

Pulling out a chair, he continued, as Sakura was still trying to digest his words " I might live maximum 2 years. Even if I live more than that, my body will rot eventually. Anti might be, but I am a warrior. I can't die disgracefully." His face was stoic.

Sakura stood up. This was too much for her to hear, coming from her enemy. Facing the wall which had photos from all of her life, including one with the person who was in the room, she finally spoke, in a hushed tone "What do you want from me?"

"I will surrender myself tomorrow, and I know I will be hanged publicly. But before that, I want one last wish to be fulfilled by you" He stated.

Sakura turned slowly, with wide eyes "What…"

"I want to spend today's day with you. I could never achieve my dreams, but this one wish I don't want to take to grave with me." He said as he came closer to her, face to face. Sakura noticed that she was shivering.

He took her hands "Even though I fought you and pretended to hate you, i.. I could never deny the fact that…" His voice was lost as he looked away, and Sakura now realized that he wasn't lying about his eyes, as there were faint tears in only the right eye. The other one was just synthetic.

"Fine…" She said, finally "But if this any of your dirty tricks, you better kill me. I can't stand betrayal for the second time in my life." She said, without looking at him, hands still in his palms.

He smiled, with tears in right eye. "Thanks." He cooed.

"Hmm. Now if you leave me, I will have a bath. You messed up my morning." She stated calmly.

"Oh! Ok! I'll make some breakfast for us!" He chimed.

…..

Sakura was in the shower. Her mind still doubted the authenticity of what had transpired a few moments ago. Her brain told her not to believe anything. But, the heart said otherwise.

"Sakura.. What have you gotten yourself into…." She pondered as her head laid against the wall.

…

"You make good breakfast.." She said as she chewed on the chicken wing.

He just smiled in response.

"So… what's the plan?" She tried to start a conversation.

"I don't kill anymore, so I guess I'll just be free…" He chuckled.

"I wish you never did…." She whispered as she sipped on that wine.

"Did you say something?" He quipped.

Sakura gave him a strange look "Don't tell me you can't even hear.."

His response was a smile, and Sakura knew she had her answer.

….

The rest of the morning till noon was spent normally. She got busy in her medic duties, and he stared at images in the magazines, since literacy was something he could never anticipate.

"Let me have a look at what you have" She said as she sat across him, taking away his book, which he had held upside down.

"Oh. I just liked the cover page" He stated.

"Hmmm.. So you were reading The game of balance:Truth and Dares" She informed him.

"Oh nice. What's in it?" He questioned.

"Let me read out this piece for you. Hope that will soothe your aching soul…" She stated and Naruto knew there was a hidden taunt there.

"In nature, balance is very necessary. The world was created with equal number of plants and animals alongside humans. But the theory of balance is not limited to things. There are laws, and sometimes these laws go beyond our simple understanding of things. For example, the good and the bad. If there is good, there has to be bad. If everything will be good, life would eventually rot to cease to exist." She read out aloud, then continued to him "Understood?"

"Yeah.. I guess I brought balance to Konoha haha" He laughed.

Sakura didn't like it "Excuse me?"

"Nothing nothing.." He stated as he sensed trouble.

"No! Explain!" Her voice became louder.

"Listen.. I was just …"

"You were what?!" She stood up,fumed.

"What I meant was that.. my doings made Konoha secure.. I mean.. " He clearly was unable to explain.

"Stand up.." Sakura commanded, with cold voice, which he obliged.

"How dare you even make that statement.. killing thousands of people for your rage? You call it balance?!" She was almost screaming.

"Sakura, please try to understand.." He put his palms on her shoulder.

…..

The room echoed with the sound of the slap, as a shocked Naruto tried to come to terms with it.

"Get out of my house before I come back…." She stated as she jumped out of the window, leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

…..

Kicking, punching, and screaming. She hadn't trained that way in a long time.

"Keep that energy in control, will you?" A voice, very familiar, echoed.

Turning around, she saw nothing but the hokage himself standing there. "Oh it's you.." She stated.

"Hmm.. what makes you so angry? I only see you this angry when Naruto is around.."

Sakura contemplated. Should she tell him? What would he do? He acted on logic, not on impulse.

"You should save this energy. Maybe he can appear anyt…"

"He's in my house. For the past few hours." She stated, not caring about the consequence, or reaction.

Sasuke just turned his head, with an expression that meant explanation.

"Yes Sasuke. I am sorry. He's been in my house since morning." Calming down, then she explained to him the whole story. "So he says that he will surrender tomorrow.."

Until that point Sasuke was calm, but the moment Sakura said 'Surrender', his expression was horrified.

"What?" She asked, confused.

He held her shoulders tightly "Sakura! Do not let him surrender! No matter what happens! You understand? We can't let him surrender! Konoha will be in peril."

"What are you talking about?! How is his surrender related to Konoha's peril?" She was now greatly exasperated, and Sasuke knew he had to tell her the truth now.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Hello. Please write a review. I thought I should stop here. The next one will be a last, I promise. But please, do write a review. Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha..**

 **10 years ago..**

 **Tsunade slammed her fist hard on the table.**

" **This does not make any sense! Why should he always be the one to sacrifice?! Has not he done enough?" Her eyes threw flames.**

" **Tsunade.. this is in the best interest of the village. We all know he can-not get rid of the demonic entity inside of him. So, this is the only way." Someone gave an explanation.**

" **But.." as she started to protest, an imminent knock on the door interrupted her.**

 **Nervousness now embraced every one's expression in the room. Here they were, some of the strongest warriors in the village, yet finding themselves unable to face their own beloved creation.**

 **The knock grew stronger.**

 **Sasuke stood up and opened the door to witness a soaked Naruto standing there.**

" **Hey Sasuke! Was sup!". Sasuke felt a lump in his throat.**

" **Come in" he said, composing himself.**

 **As he entered, Naruto felt a mix of nervousness and glee when he saw the elites present there. "Hello everyone How are you guys doing?!" He greeted.**

 **Silence, and sad stares were the response.**

" **Is everything ok?" He asked, now the feeling of glee overcome with nervousness.**

…

 **The embrace by Tsunade was so fast and so sudden that it completely overwhelmed Naruto. Before she knew, Tsunade was crying uncontrollably.**

 **The years of bond, the relation they had shared now made Naruto realize that something was definitely wrong.**

" **Sama..whats's wrong?!" He asked, still in her embrace.**

… **..**

 **His head was down, listening to it all. Tsunade was still crying.**

" **I am sorry Naruto. The demon you have inside of you will now be pursued by darkest of the dark forces in the world. If you stay here, Konoha will be sure to perish. We have our powers but, you know that it will not be enough. I am so sorry Naruto dear.." Jiraya explained, consoling him.**

" **Naruto! You don't need to go anywhere! I will take your kyuubi! I haven't done anything for this village yet. Let it be my deed for once."**

 **The declaration from Sasuke shocked the members of the meeting.**

 **His head was still down, and the people just waited. Then he stood up with a smile.**

" **Haha!"**

 **His laugh engulfed the room with amazement.**

" **Naruto.." Kakkashi whispered.**

" **It's ok! Everyone! It really is!"**

 **He then began "I know that because of my stupidity and circumstances, the kyuubi has been revealed to the world. And now, it might be the subject of everyone's quest for power."**

 **He fell silent. Then continued, with a serious face.**

" **They will be after me. So, I will have to stay out of here. But staying out only won't help.. " He said, and gave every one a look, as if expecting them to understand.**

" **Naruto.. what do you want to say?" Sasuke questioned.**

 **Sombrely, Naruto moved towards the large wall painting that had him, Sakura and the other team 7 members.**

" **Even if I stay out, the crooks will be smart enough to know that I love Konoha more than anything else. And so, Konoha will still be a subject of eradication." He explained, noticing that the painting had made his nose a little too long.**

 **Once again, the room was filled with surprise. Yes, no one had thought of that either. No one, because they did not have Naruto's point of view.**

" **That's right! That means you don't have to go anywhere! Right?" Tsunade felt a ray of hope for her son like student.**

 **Naruto walked towards her, and embraced her, with a smile. After briefly staring into her watery eyes, he walked back to the table, instantly getting attention.**

" **From now on, I will be the biggest enemy of Konoha." He declared.**

 **You could hear a pin drop, such was the void.**

" **WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS?!" Sasuke yelled with all his force.**

 **Naruto just raised his hand to silence him. "Listen to me. While I will be outside, I will be secretly annihilating every foe of ours that tries to harm Konoha. And, while we will be at it, I will wage fake wars with you to make everyone believe that we are enemies."**

" **Naruto! That's childish and stupid!" Jiraya yelled.**

" **Do you have anything better?!" He questioned back with a straight face.**

 **After moments of contemplation, it was decided to go ahead with Naruto's proposal.**

" **So be it. Tommorow, I will leave after the court room debacle" He turned his attention to the semi-bald guy "I hope you give a nice judgement tomorrow, hehe".**

… **.**

Sakura was at loss of words, her tears flowing down uncontrollably.

"Sakura! He must be hurt really bad to saying this. But I know Naruto is not the kind of person to quit. This, as a mission has been a long one. But still, I don't know why he wants to quit."

"I've seen him Sasuke. He's on the verge. Even if he wants to, he will never be the same again." She said, giving him a teary look. "I felt he was really weak. All this time I thought he was pretending. But now, when you have told me the truth, I know what he is going through now."

…

"Tell him not to surrender.." He said, silently.

"Does it matter? I mean we all know that whatever he did was planned. Jiraya,Tsunade and every elite knows the truth. Let us just tell the public." She questioned.

After a long, fulfilling look, he just walked away. "Sakura! If you don't stop him now, we are going to lose him forever…" His voice echoed as he disappeared into thin-ness.

….

As she walked back, memories of child hood flooded her mind. His attempts at wooing her, how hurt he was when he realized that he could never have her. Their missions. How happy she was when Sasuke had come back. How brutally had she ignored him. Still, he was by her side.

Vaguely, she knocked on her own door. But her knock pushed the door open.

There was an eerie silence that filled the room. Familiar. But, still she felt strange.

"Naruto.." She yelled to no answer.

"Where is he.." She wondered, then her eyes widened."Oh Shit!" She exclaimed as morning memories flooded her mind.

Frantically, she searched every room,but there was no One. Exhausted and disappointed, she decided to go out and search for him, before a piece of paper caught her attention.

Picking it up, she started reading.

" _Hey Sakura! I knew dat I cantt wride or raedd. But the litle bit dat I no I tred to explan to u. Sakura, by da time u raedd this, I will alredy be gane. I hope u have found the answers to your questons . Good bye Sakura. I had fun with you. But now its time for me to go. I hopp dat in next brth, u n I will b a thingd. Adios._ "

…

Sakura could only slump down in her seat, and shed tears of silence.

Sasuke could only stare in helplessness as the blonde who was his best friend and brother was chained and being carried away in front of him.

A mother was going to lose her child, a child who may not have taken birth from her body, but had done what no other could do. But, she was his mother. She was Tsunade. She won't cry. She won't cry out loud for the world to hear. She was his mother.

His child was going to be slaughtered. It was because of people like these. So there was no way in the world he could let them live. With that, Kakkashi fired a huge sharingan that wiped away all the rogues. Then he sat down. Tears, or sweat? One could not tell.

Chained heavily, he was brought to the streets. His execution was going to set an example. It would tell the world that no matter how much you become powerful, you were never going above the law. No one would want to be like Naruto again. No one, would want a Naruto, again.

 _ **SUNKISSED.**_

This was a method of execution that had been used on only 2 people in the past. The third one was soon going to be added to the glory. The victim was chained heavily. He could move around but not too far. Then, he was surrounded by 4 people in 4 directions standing at a considerable distance. In their hands would be a flame thrower, which they would use to incinerate the culprit. But not at once. He would be roasted until his bones fell. Until there was movement, those people would fire.

The huge mass gathered to see the execution consisted of children, and usual adults who had the heart to see such gory things. The children, had been brought by their parents to instil in them the age old fact that the result of evil is evil.

….

 _ **Balance. To maintain the good, there must be evil, in some form. Sometimes, our simple mindset does not allow us to think beyond simple good and bad. But then, there are people who can see through and beyond. People who do not hesitate to give up everything they have for other's good.**_

 _ **Such are the people, who have to go through extreme pain all of their life, and set a false example for next generation. False, because truth is too much for some people to understand. It can either make you, or break you. The chances of latter are more. Maybe that's why Naruto's false execution and victimization led to once again growth of Konoha. The wars stopped. There were very little attacks. Industry grew. Fear grew. The enemies were now aware of what those 3 people, Sasuke Sakura and Hinata could do if they ever get entangled in any kind of conflict. The next generation of Konoha grew with the story that Sakura had defeated Naruto and brought him to Sasuke. Here, the Hokage's wife had decided his fate and made him perish forever. They loathed the name Naruto**_.

If someone had a daughter, she was expected to be like Sakura. If a son, then you know who. As for Hinata, she had become the mark of a woman. Of their empowerment. Of their legacy and womanhood.

…

"Happy valentine's day Naruto." Said Sakura as she placed a rose on his grave. "I wish you were here to tell you that i…." She said, then stopped.

"C'mon! I am dead now! You can say it!" He yelled. From the clouds, watching in annoyance.

Sakura felt as if someone just shouted. Amused, she turned around to find no one. With a weird expression, she walked quickly out of the graveyard.

"wha.." The blonde spirit was amused at her behaviour as he watched her go. Then he burst into a fit of laughter."HAHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THAT! HAHAHA ! I MADE HER PISS IN HER PANTS! HAHAA!" He laughed as his counterpart, a little girl with glasses and a gown, along with a halo on her head, stared in annoyance. "Didn't you ever do it while you were alive?" She quipped, and Naruto remembered what would be the result of his doing so.

"No! Let's go! That old bastard must be waiting" He said, flying off.

"Hey! You should show god some respect! He can put you through hell you know?!" The little angel yelled.

"No I won't until he hooks me up with Sakura in next life!" He yelled and disappeared.

Hinata saw Sakura frantically coming out. "What happened?" she asked.

Sakura gave her the scared expression, and Hinata knew.

She face palmed. "God damn it Sakura he is dead now! When will you confess? " She yelled.

"I don't know.." Said Sakura and walked away briskly.

Hinata just turned around, staring at the grave from a far.

"May be she is not the only one who still can't confess…" She sighed, and both the ladies were back in their lives, a peaceful, silent Konoha

The end…

 _ **Read and review please. I would love to hear your opinions and views of how the story could have ended. Till next time.**_


End file.
